yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Midnight in Japan (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Midnight in Japan. One fine day, Princess Yuna was researching on her Journals about Japanese Cultures. Princess Yuna: (while researching and reading on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) Interesting. Uh-Huh, Very remarkable. Then, Her mother, Princess Luna was feeling a little bit sad. Princess Yuna: Mama, What's wrong? Princess Luna: (feeling depressed) It's the responsibilities I took every night, Yuna. I just can't take my mind off it. Princess Yuna: Cheer up, Mama. It'll be okay, You'll see. Princess Luna: I appreciate you're trying to make me feel better, Yuna. Princess Yuna: That's what daughters are for. At Golden Oaks Library, Tyrone was singing "Stand Out" while cleaning. Tyrone: (singing) :Open up your eyes, take a look at me :Get the picture fixed in your memory :I'm driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart :And I won't stop until I start to stand out :Hmm, stand out :Some people settle for the typical thing :Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings :It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time :Before I move to the front of the line :Once you're watchin' every move that I make :You gotta believe that I got what it takes :To stand out :Above the crowd :Even if I gotta shout out loud :Till mine is the only face you'll see :Gonna stand out till you notice me, yeah :If the squeaky wheel's always gettin the grease :I'm totally devoted to disturbin' the peace :And I'll do it all again, when I get it done :Until I become your number one :No method to the madness and no means of escape :Gonna break every rule, I'll bend them all out of shape :It ain't a question of how just a matter of when :You'll get the message that I'm tryin' to send :I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head :And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end :To stand out :Above the crowd :Even if I gotta shout out loud :Till mine is the only face you'll see :Gonna stand out till you notice me, yeah :If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just :Walkin' by :There's nothin' that I wouldn't do :If it was gettin' you to notice :I'm alive :All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance to prove :I got whatever it takes :It's a piece of cake :To stand out :Above the crowd :Even if I gotta shout out loud :Till mine is the only face you'll see :Gonna stand out :Stand out, hey :Stand out! :Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! :Stand out! :Till mine's the only face you'll see :Gonna stand out :Till you notice me After the song, Yuna came to see her friends. Princess Yuna: Hey there, Guys. Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Yuna. Brownie: How's it hanging? Snowdrop: How're your parents doing? Sensei Garmadon: You're late, Yuna. Tyrone: What kept you? Princess Yuna: It's just that my mama was depressed for dealing with her responsibilities all the time, I've got a plan. We should got to my papa's homeland. Princess Solarna: Japan? We've been here before, It was long ago when my baby sister was still a baby. Dipper Pines: Great idea, Yuna. Princess Sharon: Sounds wonderful. The Journals glowed in pride. From that moment, Hiro decided the cheer his wife up. Hiro: Luna, Will it make you feel any better if we all take a vacation to Japan? Princess Luna: I think it would be wonderful, Hiro. Princess Yuna: I can hardly wait. Snowdrop: Me either, Yuna. The next morning, Yuna and her friends packed their belongings for their Japanese Vacation. Princess Yuna: (packing Journals 1, 2, 3, 4 and 9, her toothbrush, toothpaste, uniforms, hairbrush, deodorant and Japanese Dictionary into a suitcase) All packed. Also, McQueen, Mater, Dusty and their friends are coming as soon as they're ready. Snowdrop: (packing her toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant, hearing detector and uniforms into a suitcase) Prince Sunlight: (packing Journal 5, his toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant, karate gear and dinosaur toys into a suitcase) I can hardly wait. Prince Jeremiah: (packing Journal 6, his toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant, uniforms and Japan Map into a suitcase) I'm ready to go, Mom. Sunrise Shimmer: Alright then, Let's go. Zenorita Cebra: (packing Journal 7, her toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant, remedy making supplies and healing potions into a suitcase) Prince Edmond: (packing Journal 8, his toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant, royal uniforms and whistle collections into a suitcase) Connie: (packing Journal 10, her toothbrush, toothpaste, lightsaber, deodorant, Japanese uniforms and samurai robe into a suitcase) Pound Cake: (packing Journal 11, his and Pumpkin Cake's toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrushes, deodorants, Purple Flurp and Buzz Cola maker and ninja gear into a suitcase) Pumpkin Cake: All set. Princess Flurry Heart: (packing Journal 12, her toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant, royal gear and capes into a suitcase) Princess Twila: (packing Journal 13, her toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant, coloring books, portable DVD player and Japanese outfits into a suitcase) Princess Celestia: I never realized how much you loved Japan, Luna. Princess Luna: Neither have I, Sister. It was a long time ago during my honeymoon with Hiro. Hiro: Yuna, We'd also had our family vacation here, Just for the four of us. Princess Yuna: No way, Papa. Princess Solarna: Yes way, Baby sister. Yuna gets a little annoyed with Solarna calling her that. In the vehicle room, They decided to take their own airplane for a flight. So, The Dipper Clones loads the baggage and everyone took their passengers seats as Yuna and her friends join the royalties at the luxury side of the plane for royalties and heroes. Gideon Gleeful: Daddy, You got your video camera ready? Bud Gleeful: All set. Dipper Pines: This is gonna be great, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I know, Dipper. Mabel Pines: Goodbye, Golden Oaks Library. Goodbye, Equestria. As the plane took flight, The Golden Oaks Library was closed for the time being. In the plane, Bud is making his film on a Japanese Vacation. Bud Gleeful: (making the video on his video camera) Day One. Well, Here we are. Out in the air, On a flight to Tokyo, Capital of Japan. And here's Princess Yuna! Say hi, Yuna. Well, How about a wave? Princess Yuna: (waving as she smiles) Gideon Gleeful: Over here, Daddy! Face the camera at me next! Bud faced the camera on Gideon as he waves. Bud Gleeful: Good reminder, Son. Then, Tyrone came with cookies, crackers, cheese, milk, popcorn, sodas and ice cream. Tyrone: Snack time, Everyone and Everypony! Princess Luna: (resting on a neck pillow) None for me, Tyrone. Just need some relaxation. Then, Hiro saw his hoof was on Luna's hoof as she noticed. Hiro: (as his cheeks turned red) Yuna, Snowdrop, Dusty, McQueen and Mater are doing their guessing game. Princess Yuna: Let's play a guessing game. You guess which celebrity is an original voice of some cartoon character and the heart and soul of someplace. Dusty Crophopper: A celebrity. Snowdrop: What do you think, Lightning? Lightning McQueen: Not a clue. Dusty Crophopper: Hmmm. That's a toughy. (thinking) Walt Disney. Princess Yuna: The man who have dreams, Creating Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Mickey Mouse, Founder of Disneyland, Originally voiced Mickey and had his final touch at making The Jungle Book. Mater: Dadgum, She's good at that there game. Snowdrop: She sure is. Solarna, Sharon, Razar and Worriz are listening to music. Tyrone: I can hardly wait to visit Japan. Princess Solarna: (listening to Eye to Eye) Princess Sharon: (listening to Kung Fu Fighting) Razar: Nothing but arriving in Tokyo, Yes? Tyrone: I'll say. Worriz: And I take it you're up for that trip, Tyrone. Tyrone: You got that right, Worriz. As for Yuna, She was watching TV shows like The Tick, SpongeBob SquarePants, Gravity Falls, Xiaolin Showdown and other shows as Luna was looking her very best for Japan. Princess Yuna: Mama, What're you doing? Princess Luna: I'm trying to look my very best for Japan. Princess Yuna: (chuckles) Seriously? Princess Luna: Yes, Just to make sure I don't get my mane a mess. Hiro: Luna, You look beautiful enough for Japan. That night, Yuna went to sleep with Dipper and Mabel while the plane's autopilot was flying the plane to Japan. Princess Sharon: Goodnight, Everyone. Princess Luna: I can hardly wait to reach, Sister. Princess Celestia: Neither can I, Little sister. Hiro: Are you sure you're alright, Luna? Princess Luna: I'm fine, Hiro. Don't worry about me. Princess Solarna: I can hardly wait to visit Japan again. Sensei Wu: Neither can I, Solarna. Sensei Garmadon: We better keep watch for the night, Tyrone. Tyrone: Yes, Sensei. Garmadon and Tyrone puts on auto pilot on the plane, They settled for a goodnight's sleep. The next morning, The plane landed on Japan. Pilot: All passengers please remain seated until the plane comes to a full and complete stop. Princess Flurry Heart: Daddy, We're here! Shining Armor: Yes, I know, Flurry. Bud Gleeful: (filming with his video camera) Day Two. Well, Here we are. Out in Tokyo, Capital of Japan. Gideon, Say hello, Son. Gideon Gleeful: Hi, Daddy! Everyone and Everypony gathered their luggage. As they look at Mt. Fuji for a quick view, Yuna begins to remember her first visit to Japan. In the flashback, Princess Luna and Prince Hiro were bringing Solarna and Yuna for their first visit to Japan. Princess Luna: ????. Baby Yuna: Princess Luna: Young Solarna: Hiro: Baby Yuna: Princess Luna: There was ????, ????, the Tokyo Tower, ???? and ????, . Baby Yuna: Princess Luna: Back in the present, . Princess Yuna: Princess Luna: Princess Yuna: ????: Armor Bride: Royal Crusaders: ????: ???? as the Journals glowed ???? means . ???? . As the song, Polyrythm (by Perfume) played. ?????: Mater: ????. Dusty Crophopper: Holy smokes! Sparky: Dipper Pines: Soos Ramirez: Princess Flurry Heart: (looked at the commercials for ????, the Ultimate Shacktron action figures, Plarail Trains toys, Plarail Thomas and Friends trains, ???? and ???? on ) ????. Prince Edmond: Hiro: Here we are. , . In the ????, . Princess Celestia: Wow. Dipper Pines: Check out the bed! (jumps onto the bed) Princess Luna: (looked at ???) Check out the dresser. Princess Yuna: (????) Nice lamp. Hiro: Princess Solarna: Yuna , . Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225